Paraíso carmesí
by LastWizard
Summary: Entra y descubre un mundo en caos, lo que todos temían se hizo realidad y la guerra acecha a nuestros personajes, pero a pesar del escabroso fin del mundo, ellos dos podran crear un maravilloso país de las maravillas. ¡REVOLUCIÓN! esto es un AU con leves Ooc Pairing: SasuHina ItaHina y leve ShikaHina
1. Nota a Dios

**Declaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. LastWizard solo toma prestados los personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Aviso:** Antes de todo debo hacer un par de aclaraciones para que después no haya malos entendidos, esta historia tiene una temática muy peculiar, se tocarán temas como la política, la humanidad, la sociedad, la lucha y la protesta social, la economía, la religión y demás… pero todo esto será el trasfondo de una historia de AMOR, así que en esta historia NO se hará propaganda o difamación de partidos políticos o ideologías. Verán que pondré fragmentos de escritos pertenecientes a filósofos, economistas, líderes políticos; estos serán extremadamente respetuosos para no crear discordia. Aclarado estos tantos, si aun así alguno siente que se lo ha ofendido de alguna manera, hágamelo saber; se tratará de llegar a un consenso o en el caso de que no se pueda, simplemente ABSTENGASE a leer, lo mismo con las escenas sexuales, el lenguaje vulgar y la violencia en este fic.

Pairing: SasuHina , ItaHina y leve ShikaHina

Entonces esto es un AU con leves Ooc, espero les guste

Nos leemos pronto…

**PARAISO CARMESI**

_**Capítulo 1: Nota a Dios**_

_If I wrote a note to God_

_I would speak what's in my soul_

_I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away_

_For love to overflow._

_If I wrote a note to God_

_I'd pour my heart out on each page_

_I'd ask for war to end_

_And for peace to mend this world._

Crisis política, crisis social, crisis ambiental, crisis económica…crisis mundial.

El mundo está sumido en lo que los historiadores han llamado La Ultima Gran Guerra. No se distingue un enemigo claro y los límites de cada bando son aun más difusos, cada país está sumergido en sus propios conflictos pero a la vez la guerra es a escala planetaria.

Años atrás las grades potencias se reunían en conferencias y jornadas de debate sobre los aconteceres alarmantes que se sucedían sin descanso, la pobreza de los pueblos había estado creciendo a pasos agigantados, y como prueba de ello las protestas sociales no solo aumentaban en recurrencia sino también en intensidad y violencia, la gente estaba harta de la situación. Durante los años siguientes todo fue en aumento, esto sumado a los reportes de los grandes investigadores de que el tiempo para poder emprender la tarea de frenar el calentamiento global, se había acabado. Los desastres naturales eran cada vez más numerosos, las tierras iban perdiendo su productividad y eran cada vez más áridas. Toda esta crisis de la tierra hizo mella en los mercados bursátiles y como respuesta a la falta de inversiones en la bolsa y las ya rutinarias corridas bancarias, especulación financiera, deudas y corrupción política muchos países en vías de desarrollo comenzaron un proceso degenerativo de sus economías.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y paso lo peor, las guerras no se hicieron esperar, constantes dictaduras como las sucedidas en los años 70 en lugares como Latinoamérica se repitieron ya por los años 2018 en diferentes partes del mundo, ya no había diferencia entre países subdesarrollados o desarrollados, múltiples golpes de estados en tan solo cinco años eran records espeluznaste que la humanidad imponía, términos que se creyeron jamás se volverían a emplear como "campos de concentración", "centros clandestinos de detención", "tortura", "desaparecidos" , las balaceras, las bombas, los gritos de los vecinos a media noche siendo secuestrados, las sirenas… el terror ; todo se volvió moneda corriente.

La suerte del mundo ya estaba echada…. o no.

_If I wrote a note to God_

_I would say please help us find our way_

_End all the bitterness_

_Put some tenderness in our hearts._

_I'd say, I'd say, I'd say_

_Give us the strength to make it through_

_Help us find love 'cause love is overdue_

_And it looks like we haven't got a clue._

**Osaka, Japón, 13 de febrero de 2027 **

-Tengo que irme, hoy debo llegar temprano a casa.

-Te acompaño-una clara orden, la azabache se tensó por un momento pero luego recobró la compostura.

-No hace falta Uchiha-san, agradezco su ofrecimiento demo no quisiera importunar a sus compañeros se que hoy tiene practica de…-dudo, es que él tenía siempre un entrenamiento diferente, ocupado en un sinfín de actividades banales que lo alejaban de la realidad, un sentimiento iracundo comenzó a crecer en su interior; muy por el contrario su blanco rostro mostro una sonrisa-¿kendo?

Una mueca socarrona se dibujo en los labios del joven-no, hoy es polo…bueno como quieras, yo solo cumplía con los deberes hacia la prometida de mi hermano, me da igual lo que hagas -se dio vuelta, de espaldas levanto la mano en forma de saludo y siguió su camino.

Hinata Hyuga empuño sus manos, giro sobre sus talones y a paso veloz se dirigió a la salida. Miro hacia tras cuando hubo salido del campus, observo a los jóvenes que asistían a ese prestigioso instituto al igual que ella, sus atuendos caros, sus celulares último modelo, todos con sus portátiles, Ipods, tabletas y demás objetos lujosos. Se miro a sí misma, su uniforme reluciente, su bolso Gucci, su tapado Armani, olor de su perfume Nina Ricci ; una sensación de asco la inundo, las ganas de vomitar no se hicieron esperar pero se contuvo; volteo y continuo caminando ,unos minutos después estaba parada al lado del camino, miro su reloj…estaba a tiempo.

Pronto se sumió en sus pensamientos, repaso lentamente lo que era su vida ahora.

El instituto Tokugawa era el establecimiento de estudios académicos más prestigioso del Japón desde hace mas de 100 años, con el inicio de la Ultima Gran Guerra la viabilidad de mantener una institución como esta fue cuestionada fuertemente, pero debido el aporte de las 150 familias más adineradas del país nipón fue que se reinstalo en las afueras de Osaka, en una comunidad totalmente alejada de la metrópolis. Era un territorio totalmente amurallado y asegurado por una legión de mercenarios pagados por las mismas familias adineradas que residían ahí. Ellos vivían en su burbuja color de rosa, ajenos a la catástrofe que se cernía sobre el país asiático; los jefes de estas familias **si** estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría y peor aún, lucraban con la guerra, de esta manera mantenían estándares de vida tan ostentosos, pero el resto del grupo familiar desconocían la situación ¿es que acaso podían no saber? No, en lo absoluto, ellos sabían… todos en ese mini país de las maravillas estaban al tanto, solo que callaban, lo ignoraban e incluso lo menospreciaban. La guerra era un tema tabú en el mundo perfecto de los más ricos y poderosos. Como esta colonia, había alrededor de 5 por cada país, nucleando a las familias de elite y Hinata Hyuga era la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Asia, por eso estaba ahí junto con su hermana y primo.

Estaba comprometida con Uchiha Itachi, el primogénito de la Familia Uchiha, que, junto con la suya, eran los más poderosos y adinerados del país del sol naciente. No lo conocía en personas, si lo había visto por fotografías y realmente era de ensueño al igual que su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha, pero a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ni él, ni ningún niño riquillo; los detestaba y mas a cierto azabache al que si conocía desde hace varios años. Engreídos, soberbios, altaneros, criados como príncipes ciegos sin saber lo que se estaba desarrollando en el mundo y ella la dulce y delicada Hinata Hyuga había sido uno de ellos, por mucho tiempo viviendo en la ignorancia.

Incluso hasta ahora se recriminaba este hecho, haber sido tan ingenua rosando la estupidez.

_Bobería algo infantil, o una imbecilidad sin redención_.

Pero en cuanto la venda cayó…

El sonido de una camioneta la saco de sus cavilaciones en cuanto esta paso en frente suyo con sus puertas abiertas de par en par. Automáticamente la jovencita empezó a correrla y después de unas cuantas zancadas salto para subirse

Ya en su interior, comenzó rápidamente a desvestirse mientras una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos jade le entregaba una nueva muda de ropa, que consistía en una playera azul ,unos vaqueros gastados y algo rotosos y unos tenis blancos. Una muchacha de la misma edad pero rubia y de mirada color cielo guardaba las pertenecías de Hinata en el interior de una bolsa negra.

-Hina ¿tienes la información?-cuestionó la peli-rosa

-Hai Sakura, le mande una copia a Nara Shikamaru, calculo que ahora debe estar comunicándola a su mando militar, Ino ¿puedes pasarme el IPad?

-claro linda, aquí tienes…hasta ahora no puedo comprender como ese tonto de Shikamaru pueda ser mando político de una misión como esta, a veces pienso que estamos chiflados por dejar nuestras vidas en manos de un vago como ese-decía haciendo un mohín infantil

-Ino-cerda…recuerda que estamos en pleno trabajo, debes mantenerte enfocada… ahora dime Hinata

La aludida agarro la tableta y rápidamente tecleó unos cuantos códigos en la pantalla, una vez desactivado la contraseña procedió a abrir un sinfín de archivos también codificados

-he podido obtener unos mapas y planos más actuales del perímetro en el cual maniobraremos, las modificaciones no son tan significativas como pensábamos, por lo tanto nos resguardaremos en el plan trazado en primera instancia. Comenzaremos a operar en cuanto nos confirmen que el accionar del grupo alfa está en marcha, ingresaremos al edificio por el ala norte, donde la seguridad ya estará reducida, en cuestión de 1 minuto 40 segundos tendremos que haber abordado a los archivos localizados en el piso 16, no se usaran los ascensores, por lo que la movilización se hará por las escaleras de emergencias ubicadas próximas a los elevadores, una vez en el objetivo contaremos con solo 2 min 50 seg para extraer la data y posteriormente infectar todo su sistema operativo con "Quimera". Posteriormente, la retirada, analizando la edificación del lugar, se ha decidido por "circo" ¿quedo claro?

-Genial Hime-Hina tú sí que haces honor a tu grado de mando político, no como esa piña perezosa- exclamaba la rubia con los ojos brillantes de deslumbramiento

-Arigato Ino-chan-decía una ruborizada azabache-demo Shikamaru-kun es mucho más inteligente que yo, fue él quien me enseñó.

-Excelente desempeño Hina ¿escuchaste TenTen?-las tres jóvenes en la parte trasera de la Van, se dieron vuelta, al tiempo que un pulgar arriba se asomaba del asiento del conductor.

-Fuerte y claro jefita- todas rieron animosamente.

La joven Hyuga termino de vestirse y sus compañeras le hicieron un sencillo pero bonito rodete, para que estuviera más cómoda durante la misión. Ino puso todas sus pertenencias bajo los asientos, mientras que sacaba un morral negro que le entregaba a la azabache donde llevaría todo el quipo tecnológico para la sustracción de data.

-Kya! ¿Quién es el adonis Hina-chan? ¡Esta de rechupete!-cuestionó la Yamanaka, mirando entusiasmada el fondo de pantalla de la tableta electrónica.

En él se podía observar la foto de un joven de tez blanca y rostro anguloso; dueño de unos ojos profundamente negros y afilados pero a la vez rebosantes del brillo de la juventud mezclado con un ala de misterio y serenidad, una mirada sensual y cautivante; sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches, algo alborotados, caían casualmente tapando parte de su frente y enmarcando su griego perfil. En la imagen, el muchacho se encontraba apoyado en una pared de ladrillos rojos, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros, su esculpido torso estaba enfundado en una simple camisa azul marina, levemente abierta en los primeros 3 botones, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pectorales y al parecer el viento también había hecho lo suyo con los últimos 2 botones permitiendo la vista de sus firmes abdominales. Las mangas cortas de la prenda permitían la apreciación de sus musculosos bíceps bañados por los rayos del sol. Tras él había un interminable camino de enormes arboles ya naranjas por el otoño reinante, bajo los cuales se desplegaba una hermosa alfombra de hojas secas de diferentes tonalidades entre doradas y rojas, muchas de las cuales volaban libres por el lugar producto del viento dándole a la foto un aspecto deslumbrante y surrealista.

-Ah…nadie…es solo…mi prometido-desvió sus mirada a la carretera, subió sus piernas al asiento y apoyó la cabeza en ellas, aun con la vista en el paisaje campestre que desfilaba fuera de la camioneta. Cada vez las voces de sus amigas se hacían más lejanas, pudo distinguir unos cuantos grititos de sus alocadas camaradas, unas cuantas preguntas a las cuales respondió con monosílabos antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Recordó cuando vio por primera vez la fotografía

********Hinata pov********

Estaba recostada sobre la húmeda hierba, así era todos los veranos, las clases terminaban y yo me dedicaba por entero a mis hobbies como leer, practicar baile, tocar el piano y el violín y entregarme por completo a los bellos jardines de mi madre. Pero ese verano era diferente…fue cuando supe que existía la guerra.

.

.

.

.

.

Si me preguntaran quien es la persona más importante de mi vida, respondería sin titubear que mi madre. Ella era mi modelo a seguir, mi heroína, una mujer deslumbrante en todos los sentidos, dueña de una belleza y elegancia que muchos envidiaban ,pero también poseedora de un carácter único, que iba desde ser tan dulce y tranquilo como el olor a fresas, a dar paso a una postura seria determinada y luchadora como el de las mujeres que marcaron un hito en la historia , con decirles que era la única que podía domar a mi padre con una solo mirada , es ya es decir mucho… ella era mi todo.

Mamá solía ejecutar una hermosa pieza en el violín solo para mí, era nuestro secreto, nunca me decía el nombre de la misma, algo que me carcomía de curiosidad. Pasábamos tardes enteras entre melodías y risas, siempre juntas y unidas, nada mas podía pedirle a la vida. Es cierto que a veces la escuchaba reñir con mi padre, sobre cosas que en ese momento no entendía, ella le recriminaba las mentiras sobre la realidad, el porqué no ayudábamos a las personas, que como podía vender herramientas para matar, en ese entonces no lo comprendí, pero mi madre hablaba de la guerra; incluso a veces la escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente mientras escuchaba la radio a escondidas en su cuarto. Pero después me sorprendía observándola con preocupación y tristeza .En esos momentos, para tranquilizarme, me decía que todo estaba bien, me regalaba su mejor sonrisa y me invitaba a tocar el piano. Una guerrera, anteponiendo mi felicidad antes que su dolor.

Entonces enfermó, su salud empeoraba día tras día; desfilo por un sinfín de clínicas y paso por las manos de decenas de especialistas pero todos solo nos daban sus condolencias.

Debí admitirlo, mi madre se estaba marchitando rápidamente y no había nada que pudiera hacer; así que solo sostuve su mano hasta que ese fatídico día llegó. Antes de irse me reveló un nombre "La lista de Schindler"susurró e hizo una mímica simulando tocar el violín, ardía en fiebre así que decidí ignorar estas palabras, razonando que podían ser delirios por su malestar.

Fue en invierno, una mañana, la más fría de toda mi vida …me pidió que cuidara de mi hermana, me dijo que estaba orgullosa de ser mi madre, que siempre estaría a mi lado, velando por mí, acompañándome en todo momento, me alentó que luchara por mis ideales, que jamás me rindiera porque tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que me propusiera y que siempre me apoyaría, me prometió que grandes cosas me depararía el destino y que no tuviera miedo a las adversidades, porque ella estaría siempre tomándome de la mano aun en la mas solitaria oscuridad.

Yo estaba a su lado y no he olvidado ese momento, porque a partir de entonces he tenido que afinar mucho la percepción para que ella no se me pierda entre las sombras inapelables donde van a parar los espíritus difusos.

La muerte no existe, hija. La gente sólo se muere cuando la olvidan –me explicó mi madre poco antes de partir–. Si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo.

Luego me tomó de la mano y con los ojos me fue diciendo cuánto me quería, hasta que la mirada se le tornó de niebla y la vida se le desprendió sin ruido. Por unos instantes pareció que algo translúcido flotaba en el aire inmóvil del cuarto, alumbrándolo con un resplandor azul y perfumándolo con un soplo de almizcle, pero en seguida todo volvió a ser cotidiano, el aire sólo aire, la luz otra vez amarilla, el olor de nuevo simple olor de todos los días. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y se la moví llamándola "mamá, mamá" abismada de ese silencio nuevo que se había instalado entre las dos. Ese día me dejaste, mamá, y no me llevaste contigo.

Cuando hube superado la tristeza de la partida de mi Okasan, decidí que continuaría con nuestra tradición del piano y el violín, aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola. Recordé entonces aquellas palabras que había decidido ignorar y maquiné la posibilidad de que fuera un mensaje que mi progenitora quiso compartir.

Tecleé en el buscador "La lista de Schindler" y para mi sorpresa, todos los enlaces me aparecían bloqueados, en realidad esto pasaba a menudo, nunca hasta ese momento había cuestionado este hecho, como también el por qué no nos dictaban historia en la escuela o como era imposible encontrar manuales sobre la historia mundial en las bibliotecas o librerías, así como el hecho de jamás haber visto un diario, o la inexistencia de canales como Discovery Channel o Nat Geo que mamá me contó ,en sus tiempos había; tampoco se televisaban películas de interés social o que sembraran el debate, eran sobretodo los insulsos films "taquilleros" y ni pensar en ver un noticiero o sintonizar la radio.

Para ser sincera todo eso me tenia sin cuidado, solo una vez sentí curiosidad por algo que leí en una revista vieja y destrozada que encontré entre un pilón de libros en el instituto. Por lo que entendí hablaba de algo a lo que se referían como redes sociales, constantemente nombraban la palabra "Facebook" y su expansión a escala planetaria en el lapso de 2 años. Comentaba sobre el crecimiento tecnológico que avanzaba a pasos agigantados, pero era extraño ¿Cómo era verdad tal desarrollo científico y técnico, si el celular que promocionaban a la vuelta de la página era igual al mío?, eso me desconcertó; el artículo databa del 15 de marzo del 2010, inmediatamente me dispuse a investigar pero todo me llevaba a callejones sin salida, traté de preguntar a mi padre pero ante su déspota contestación y tras otros desplantes similares opté por olvidarlo.

Esa vez fue diferente, no iba a aceptar sumisa no saber lo que en verdad sucedía, el recuerdo de mi madre me impulsaba, había algo que ella trató de decirme, fueron sus últimas palabras y no descansaría hasta saber el secreto tras estas.

Mis habilidades cibernautas, por ese entonces eran escasas, por no decir nulas; me sentí abatida por los constantes fracasos en mi investigación. Cuando creí que todo acabaría sin siquiera empezar, a mi mente vino la imagen de un joven sereno y gentil pero a la vez muy inteligente e ingenioso, Shikamaru Nara. Compañero del instituto e hijo del ex socio de mi padre, lo contacte urgente y juntos reemprendimos la búsqueda.

Al principio nuestra relación fue cordial, éramos dos conocidos con un objetivo en común, Desde un comienzo el se mostró más que interesado en mi pedido ya que la curiosidad en él había despertado un par de años atrás ,pero con lo de la enfermedad de su madre tuvo que posponerlo. Supe que varios meses atrás él también había perdido a su madre, creo que esta revelación nos unió un poco y ya nuestro trato luego de un par de semanas era más de amigos.

Los días pasaban y nos volvíamos más cercanos, aunque la exploración avanzaba a paso de tortuga, disfrutábamos el tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Descubrí, que podíamos mantener una charla por muchas horas, comenzábamos platicando sobre cuestiones banales y nos íbamos por las ramas, terminando hablando sobre filosofía, política, economía y tantos otros temas. Gracias a sus padres, él se había hecho de variados libros. No eran actuales, no nombraban la guerra, eran más bien, clásicos y varios manuales de historia universal hasta el 2012; habían también muchos diarios de esa época y entre todo eso, se filtró literatura universal. De esta manera él me enseñaba cosas que hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea, habían pasado en el mundo. Yo estaba embelesada, aprendía mucho, me nutria de tanto conocimiento pero aun nos faltaba la mayor revelación.

Aunque sus progenitores no le hablasen de la guerra, creo yo por una cuestión de su seguridad, ellos impulsaban a su hijo a que se enterase por su propia cuenta. Shikamaru no le hablaba de esos textos a nadie más que a mí puesto que donde vivimos es muy peligroso tocar dichos temas, muchos habían sido encarcelados, saqueados de sus fortunas y enviados al "exterior", argumentando que corrompían el orden preexistente. Estos hechos llegaron a nuestros oídos cuando ya sabíamos de la existencia de la guerra. Antes de saber esto último, Él solo no comentaba nada de las obras, ya que sus padres se lo habían pedido encarecidamente sin darle ninguna explicación del porqué, pero solo tuvo que ver la expresión nerviosa de su madre para saber que debía hacer lo que le demandaban.

Fue por ese tiempo que me empecé a alejar de Sasuke Uchiha. Amado por las mujeres, odiado por los hombres, ese joven de cabellos negros, piel nívea, mirada penetrante y actitud segura y fuerte, fue por muchos años mi mejor amigo.

Nos relacionamos de niños, con solo 4 años ya éramos muy apegados; aunque en un principio se mostraba esquivo a cualquier interacción con un espécimen femenino, increíblemente nos fuimos ganando mutuamente de manera rápida y pura. Me gusta recordar al Sasuke de antes, con sus maneras toscas y altaneras pero a la vez era una fachada para esconder al amable y considerado niño. No sé cuando sucedió, pero lentamente esa mascara fría y soberbia se fue adueñando del Sasuke que tanto quise hasta convertirse en un vacio estereotipo. "Sasu", como lo solía llamar, era de lo más divertido cuando estábamos juntos, no porque hiciera chistes o fuera escandaloso, tenía un carisma que irradiaba felicidad y ese "no sé qué" que te hacía sentir a gusto en su presencia.

En muchas oportunidades nos acompaño a madre y a mí en nuestras tardes musicales, a los 7 años era un genio con la guitarra. Nos bautizamos como los tres mosqueteros, por un cuento que mi mama nos contaba (ahora sé que no era una historia inventada) y gritábamos "Todos para uno y uno para Hina "y se abalanzaban sobre mi haciéndome cosquillas.

El tiempo no se detenía y fuimos juntos por el tortuoso camino del crecimiento. Teníamos 14 años cuando protagonizamos nuestra primera pelea, pero fue una discusión simple y pura, llena de inocencia y de hormonas alborotadas…porque éramos solo dos niños, creciendo de la mano.

-Ya suelta esa estúpida flor, pareces boba.

-Ahou! No la soltaré, me la dio Heiji-kun diciéndome "bonita".

-Que graciosa, **ese** debe estar miope ¿tu? ¿Bonita? JA-JA-JA.

-Baka! Ciegas tus admiradoras que te dicen guapo, no ven que eres un cabezón con el marote lleno de aire.

-Ahora si me cansé.-tomó la flor con violencia para luego tirarla al suelo, y saltarle encima.

Recuerdo que rompí en llanto en cuanto vi que Sasuke prácticamente se bailaba un mambo sobre mi pequeña flor. Inmediatamente él paró de zapatear sobre ella y empezó a pedirme disculpas, pero yo no paré de llorar viendo las pequeñas hojas hechas puré. Sentí como empezó a desesperarse y considerarse realmente culpable por lo que hizo, entonces me gritó un "ya vuelvo" y salió corriendo muy veloz.

Por un momento creí que el muy malvado me había dejado sola y mi gimoteo se hizo más escandaloso. Pasado unos 5 minutos Sorpresivamente una hermosa rosa blanca apareció ante mis ojos y mis sollozos se callaron automáticamente. Un agotado Sasuke, con la respiración agitada y con el sudor perlando su frente y pegando sus negros cabellos a ella, sostenía una preciosa rosa blanca. Mi corazón brincó de felicidad… frente a mí, tenía a un guapo muchacho de 13 años, inteligente, valiente y noble que me estaba regalando una flor; pero eso era lo de menos… él era Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, el único que me conocía enteramente y siempre me brindaba su compañía, que permanecía a mi lado, cuidándome y ayudándome pero que también necesitaba de mí, me hacía sentir querida, valorada y especial ,ya que él solo mostraba su corazón y alma a mí y a nadie más. Con él me sentía completa

-De verdad lo siento Hina- tome su obsequio pero no le di mucha importancia…solo me abalancé a abrazar a mi amigo, quien recibió gustoso mi gesto. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos y me detuve a observar embelesada el presente. Escuche que empezaba a caminar pero cuando me dispuse a acompañarlo me dijo.

-Aunque en realidad no fue mi culpa sino tuya- me detuve abruptamente y lo mire ceñuda, unos pasos más adelante, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, él se volteó con aire galante y apuntó.

-Eso te pasa por ser bonita- ambos sonreímos cómplices; corrí a su encuentro y abrazándolo por la espalda, le estampe un sonoro beso en la mejilla y caminos juntos a casa.

Este creo es el recuerdo más bello que tengo de los dos.

¿Por qué será que las cosas buenas deben terminar?

Seguíamos creciendo, pero nuestros enfrentamientos dejaron ya ese tinte chiquillo para tornarse más agrias y adultas. No es cierto que todo fue culpa de él, para nada, fuimos ambos que cambiamos. La atención que recibía, la importancia que le otorgaban fue poco a poco insuflando la soberbia de mi amigo… eso no me importaba; yo conocía al verdadero Sasu y no al súper Kawai Sex Simbol que aparentaba…o eso era lo que creía. Lo cierto es que la distancia entre ambos crecía, ya no nos gustaban las mismas cosas, no teníamos tiempo para nosotros, nuestras prioridades cambiaron, vimos cosas en el otro que antes no estaban, nos volvimos susceptibles al "qué dirán", nuevas personas entraron a nuestras vidas, los cambios fueron muchos y creo nos asustamos por la vertiginosidad de todo. Fui paciente o eso intenté, pero las diferencias y los malentendidos se volvieron pan de cada día.

Mediante un rumor, supe que algo no andaba bien en la casa de Sasuke, no sabía bien que era; lo único que estaba segura era que al igual que siempre él hizo conmigo debía estar apoyándolo incondicionalmente ,pero cuando traté de acercarme para brindarle mi compañía y ayuda, recibí un portazo.

Cada cual siguió su camino, hice nuevos amigos, seguí con mi vida…aunque no puedo negar que me dolió mucho la separación de él, había ocasiones en que nos encontrábamos casualmente a la salida del instituto, ya que un viejo habito que adoptamos en el pasado era ir y regresar en bicicleta al colegio, en esos breves encuentros parecía que todo era normal, no hablamos pero nos sentíamos a gusto con la compañía del otro. Llegaba el día siguiente y éramos dos desconocidos, el mal trago del alejamiento lo soporté gracias al apoyo de mi primo Neji, quien aparentemente nunca le agrado "el muñeco Uchiha" como solía llamarle, era bastante cómico escucharlo hablar de esa manera cuando en realidad eran muy parecidos, ambos idolatrados por las chicas, talentosos, inteligentes, triunfadores en todo lo que se propusieran…populares.

Bueno como dije, conocí muchos amigos, o mejor dicho amig**a**s porque algo que también compartían mi primo y Sasuke era el lindo pasatiempo de espantar a cualquier hombre que se me acercara a menos de 5 metros, a pesar de que este último ya no fuera mi amigo, igualmente no había perdido el hábito. Por suerte hubo uno, mi gran amigo Inozuka Kiba, quien soportó o mejor dicho sobrevivió a ese par. Al principió me pareció de lo mas jocoso como el pobre Kiba-kun hacia prácticamente de ninja para poder hablarme o tan solo sentarse a mi lado, pero luego todo se tornó un tanto turbio, cuando los choques entre mi amigo Kiba y Sasuke eran cada vez mas subidos de tono. Neji se había rendido ante la insistencia de Kiba-kun alegando que el "chucho", como lo bautizó, se había ganado su respeto defendiéndome del "Uchiha Bibber" en una de nuestras últimas peleas.

Entonces también sume como amigo a Shikamaru, los tres nos hicimos muy amigos. Gracias a Kiba pudimos avanzar más en nuestra investigación ya que increíblemente, teniendo en cuenta que mi amigo era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Mas de "armas tomar" que de "neuronas usar" sabia un montón de informática.

Como dije, todo comenzó con "La lista de Schindler". Una vez que tuvimos acceso ilimitado a Internet fue lo primero que buscamos, en honor a mi madre. Vimos la película y supe exactamente lo que ella quiso decirme, ella me estaba abriendo los ojos justo al tiempo que los cerraba para siempre. No hacían falta las palabras, las melodías del violín eran la respuesta que tanto busqué.

Es su música la que me trae paz, aun en tiempos de guerra.

Dos meses antes de empezar las vacaciones, al fin lo supimos…

.

.

.

.

Entonces como decía, estaba recostaba sobre el pasto, en el jardín de mi casa, con un secreto que me quemaba pero a la vez me liberaba , necesitaba decírselo a alguien especial, pero intuía que él tal vez no lo comprendería como una revelación ,sino como una amenaza a su forma de vida. Cerré los ojos sintiendo un gran peso en el corazón y una soledad apabullante. Fue cuando sentí su aroma, su inconfundible fragancia. Vire el rostro y lo vi sentándose a mi lado, para luego recostarse usando sus brazos como almohada. Permanecimos en silencio por un largo rato, sintiendo la brisa veraniega acariciar nuestros cuerpos, cerré los ojos grabado en mi retina la visión de su griego perfil adornado por las sombras del gran árbol que nos servía de refugio del agobiante calor. Cuando mis parpados cayeron, en aquel momento mis otros sentidos me dominaron y todas y cada una de las sensaciones que percibía mi ser me conducían a él; el olor de la hierba mezclado con su aroma varonil, el sonido de los arboles mecidos por el viento parecía seguir el ritmo que su corazón marcaba, recordé la última imagen de él antes de cerrar los ojos, como relamía sus labios finos tratando de humedecerlos; entonces, incluso pude sentir el sabor apaciguador del agua correr por mi garganta ;y cuando por fin me permitía disfrutar de su compañía en silencio, como si nuestras peleas y el distanciamiento fueran meras pesadillas, en el momento en que pude sentir a Sasuke nuevamente cercano… pasó.

Tacto.

Sasuke Uchiha tomo mi mano entre la suya. No dije nada y él tampoco habló, solo un grato silencio, muy parecido a la paz. Sin embargo dentro de mí se libraba una guerra, mi cuerpo se reveló contra la conciencia, mi corazón latía desbocado, saltándose cada tanto un pálpito, mi sistema nervioso hizo un estruendoso corto circuito y creí por ese momento que se me había escapado el alma. Pero no duró mucho, él aparto su mano de manera brusca, como si mi tacto lo lastimase, entre abrí los ojos buscándolo, pero él rápidamente deposito algo sobre mi palma y a paso veloz se paró.

Una sonrisa melancólica cubrió por una fracción de segundo sus facciones – Adiós-murmuró

No reparé en el objeto entre mis dedos, solo atiné a reincorporarme y luego lo observé marcharse. Cuando lo perdí de vista , puse mi interés en el papel que sostenía.

Era una fotografía, la admiré por casi 15 minutos; un joven verdaderamente apuesto, pero lo que capturó mi atención no fue su belleza desbordante sino sus ojos. Negros como la noche, infinitamente profundos, tranquilos y misteriosos, poseedores de un gran secreto, lo percibí así, como si al final de la oscuridad de esos ojos se ocultase una gran verdad, pero una develación envuelta en una telaraña de dolor y tristeza. Sin embargo, fugazmente distinguía un brillo rojizo, tan brillante como la misma sangre, y entonces el joven de la fotografía parecía cobrar vida, como si de repente la pasión lo desbordase al tiempo que la fuerza lo colmara enteramente.

.

.

.

Acaricio la foto, atesorando su textura e impresión y noto levemente como esta variaba en la cara blanca, la dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver una escritura, era de Sasuke

_Pronto serás parte de mi familia, te convertirás en la señora de Itachi Uchiha y te llamare "hermana "aunque verdaderamente ya nada nos unirá el día en que te transformes en la esposa de mi nii-san. Adiós Hinata._

Lloró, porque sabía que este día llegaría, tarde o temprano siempre la realidad llama a la puerta con el cartel de fantasía y no la deja ser. Lloró porque, como siempre él tenía razón, ya nada sería como antes y entonces debía presenciar estática como se marchaba para siempre. Lloró porque ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca y él no estaba con ella, quizás ya nunca lo estaría.

Lloró porque la verdad la azotó como una tormenta… ella se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Pero su amor estaba vetado, y sería un secreto que jamás debía ser develado

Miró de nueva cuenta la fotografía y limpió su rostro lentamente

-Usted también tiene secretos ¿verdad Itachi-san?- sonrió- pues hoy le diré uno que tal vez no sepa- tomo un gran suspiro, dejo las palabras la desbordaran.

-Estamos en guerra-

.

.

.

"_Nadie combate la libertad, a lo sumo combate la libertad de los demás. La libertad ha existido siempre, pero unas veces como privilegio de algunos y otras veces como derecho de todos."_

_Karl Marx_

* * *

__Dame una R... erre

Dame una E...eee

Dame una V... ve corta

Dame una I...iiiiii

Y ya me canse lo que quiero es un Review jajajajaja si no es mucha molestia claro esta... si quieren apedrearme " no problem" tambien acepto de esos jajajaja

bueno nos leemos Matta ne!

___▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ FANFIC ！  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬_


	2. Core Pride

_**N/A: **__Chan Chan! __Ohayô, si gente va este saludo porque acá en Argentina( cuando escribo esto ) son las 2:17 de la mañana y estoy que me caigo muerta encima del teclado, peroooo no quería dilatar esto por más tiempo. La conciencia ¡Facking Bastard! Me ha estado carcomiendo por no actualizar más rápido, mil no, tampoco un millón, si no mil millones de disculpas. Pueden pegarme, mandarme PM bombas, soltar perros rabiosos en mi casa… lo acepto, pero tengo una escusa, mas gastada que zapato de bailarina de flamenco, pero no menos valida. LA FACULTAD… si señores mi hermosa facultad de medicina me tiene hasta las manos, estudio por acá, libros por allá, uno que otro microscopio y preparado cadavérico por doquier! Así que sepan entender a esta estresada, semi suicida estudiante de medicina. Bueno un par de aclaraciones: _

_1-Gracias totales, me hizo extremadamente feliz saber que el fic gusta, responderé los Rewiuuus al final del chapter okis? Tenkiuuu gente linda :D_

_2-Veamos, hay una cuestión súper importante a aclarar que es ¿Dónde están metidos Hinata y sus amigos?- respecto a las misiones- Esto será tratado en el capítulo__ que viene._

_3-Es probable, pero no seguro, que este fic pueda contener LEMON, por favor chicas no se me cachondeen *o*, sip como oyeron estoy pensando que el publico pervertido como mua, se pondrá feliz, feliz con esto… pero mejor lo sometemos a votación ¡Democracia! Así que no se olviden de su voto._

_4-Acá va la mala noticia, como se acercan los parciales (__léase exámenes súper terroríficos que hasta pondrían a temblar a Sasuke como una gelatina a medio cuajar) tardaré en actualizar, pero no tanto como este – fiuuuu, de la que me salvé- XD- solo unos cuantos años… naaaa mentira __¬¬!-naaa… ni ha patada ninja los dejo esperando tanto, pero tardaré una semana o tal vez 10 día no more._

_5-Core Pride es una canción de UVERworld ¡Takuya te amooooo, cásate conmigo, te daré hijos lindos e inteligentes (que modesta la chica __¬¬) Onegaiiii Takuyaaa! _

_Hechas las propuestas de casorios pertinentes y las aclaraciones correspondientes los dejo con el Fic, nos leemos pronto _

_Ja ne!_

_**Declaimer: **Nop, Naruto no es mío, Bhuu TwT…Pero no os preocupéis ya ando haciendo trato con los Yakuza, para que esto cambie pronto. Después no se sorprendan si Kishimoto desaparece en circunstancias extrañas… Todo sea por el SasuHina! :$_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PARAÍSO CARMESÍ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Core Pride**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le dieron la espalda a todo, porque sus corazones les pedían que persiguieran la estrella fugaz. Ambos rompieron la burbuja y aunque los que sus ojos divisaron fuera una triste acuarela gris, asumieron la tarea de colorear el lienzo; lo harían aun cuando lo dieran todo, y nada les quedase. Y si debían pintarlo con su propia sangre no lo dudarían un instante… porque al fin y al cabo sería un hermoso paraíso carmesí, creado del esfuerzo y la tenacidad; pero por sobre todo, la metería prima de la que están hechas las utopías puras… amor. Así ellos corrían, primero solos, tropezaban pero volvían a levantarse, seguían corriendo persiguiendo la pequeña luz en el cielo, día y noche, amaneceres y crepúsculos, corrían sin descanso , a veces lastimaban a las personas en el transcurso, pero no podían detenerse, a veces los heridos eran ellos mismos ,pero frenar no era una opción y solo corrían.

Hasta que un día se encontraron y entonces… ¿pararon? No…corrieron juntos.

_._

_._

_._

_Después de nacer, la gente vive como quiere...  
Después aprenden sobre esa caja negra en sus cabezas; ¿es la felicidad?  
._

_._

_._

"Corporación Sagara" leyó por undécima vez, desvió la mirada a sus compañeras y luego volvió a clavar sus perlados ojos en las grandes letras doradas que ostentaba el bestial edificio de afuera, que a pesar de la considerable distancia, eran imposibles de ignorar.

Respiró, exhaló; le dedicó un escrutador vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, de nueva cuenta respiró y exhaló. Siempre esa interminable espera, le lograba poner los pelos de punta antes de cada acción. Pero con el tiempo que vivía esta nueva vida, halló algo dañado en su interior y cuando lo encontró y lo sopesó, pensó que definitivamente estaba fallada. Notó que más que el esperado y entendible nerviosismo, el sentimiento que la colmaba enteramente en cada misión, era la tan maldita ansiedad, acompañada de sus amigas fieles, adrenalina y éxtasis.

Estaría de nueva cuenta cara a cara con el peligro y porque no tal vez se vería los ojos con la muerte, pero ella no hacía más que reprimir una sonrisa ¿Quién lo hubiera creído de la inocente y delicada heredera Hyuga? Sin embargo, si ella dejara aflorar esa sonrisa que negaba, nos daríamos cuenta de algo sustancial, porque pocas personas podían crear un gesto tan perfecto, equilibrando elegancia y soberbia, pero además mezclaba pasión desbordante y determinación sin fin; y una de esas personas además de la jovencita, era Sasuke Uchiha.

Son personas como ellas, capaces de morir por seguir sus caminos, pero aun más impresionante; cambian su futuro de mártires por lo de héroes. Ellos saben que más increíble y valeroso que morir por algo, es vivir luchando para ello; y sus sonrisas son el reflejo de la determinación en sus corazones.

-Ya es hora- susurró.

-Si-asintieron.

.

.

.

_Sólo tienes que cruzar, más allá de la línea de tus límites  
Vamos, da un paso, y me refiero a este minuto_

.

.

.

*******Flash Back*******

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellos tres, e instintivamente tragaron grueso. Muchos interrogantes surcaron sus mentes por una fracción de segundo, pero de que servía ahora, se habían lanzado de cabeza a la piscina y solo rezaban porque esta tuviera agua, esa era su realidad y no había vuelta de página.

-U-un mo-momento- la frágil voz de Hinata Hyuga llamó la atención de todos los reunidos que observaron como ella, junto con sus dos compañeros se daban vuelta y formaban una ronda.

-No hay vuelta atrás- afirmó Shikamaru, aunque ya lo tenían bien por sentado.

-H-hai- asintió la azabache, de una manera un tanto infantil.

-Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad- agregó Kiba

-Oye eso lo sacaste del Hombre araña.

-¡Y qué! Se oyó súper cool, además para algo tenía que servir ese bodrio de película- exclamó muy convencido el Inozuka.

-A ver déjame ver- el Nara se llevó la mano a la barbilla y pensó por unos instantes- ¡Ah! Hasta la victoria siempre.- agregó con aire solemne.

-¡La sé, la sé! Ernesto Che Guevara.

-¡Bien!, oye no eres tan bruto como aparentas.

-¡BRUTO YO!, esta vez sí que cobras Shikamaru-

-Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun- llamó la morena para tranquilizarlos.

-Gomen nasai Hinata-chan- respondieron los dos, despeinando los azulados cabellos- Bien, a lo que vinimos- agregó Shikamaru, y cuando los muchachos estaban dispuestos a voltear, unas frágiles manos los detuvieron

-¿Sucede algo Hina?- Cuestionó el azabache con tatuajes en las mejillas.

_-**"Aquellos que destruyen el mundo, no se tomen un descanso, entonces yo tampoco, Lights turn up"**_

La frase se repitió un sinfín de veces en sus mentes y logró despertar en ellos una valentía avasalladora. Sintieron por fin la fuerza innata para hacer frente al mundo entero si fuera necesario. El tiempo que ellos perdían la guerra lo ganaba y mientras las personas vivieran en la negación y la ignorancia, el fin del mundo se acercaba a una velocidad terrorífica. Entonces no debían parar, una vez comenzado el camino, solo se detendrían cruzando la línea de meta o cuando la muerte los alcanzara y esa era la elección que habían tomado.

Ahora solo quedaba "encender la luz" una vez más.

-Bob Marley- susurró el joven Nara y tomó la mano derecha de su amiga.

-Arigato Hina, tú siempre nos traes paz- y el castaño también agarró la mano libre de la jovencita.

Fue en ese momento, en compañía de sus 2 guardianes, amigos y confidentes que dentro de Hinata Hyuga, la oscuridad dio paso al brillo. Porque avanzando, ella dejaba atrás la ingenuidad y la comodidad de una personalidad sumisa, olvidaba así completamente sus sueños vacíos y burgueses, para reemplazarlos por un sueño mayor, ya no que le perteneciera solo a ella, sino que era propiedad de muchos…paz.

Forjaba un nuevo carácter capaz de hacer frente a la guerra. Y así sucedió…

-Compañeros… estamos en guerra y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- la voz de la nueva Hyuga resonó en el lugar y luego solo hubo silencio.

.

.

.

¿Había sido una buena idea? Ahora que lo miraba en perspectiva tal vez no. Tenía una terrible jaqueca y el calor no ayudaba en nada, aún cuando el sol se había puesto, eso no parecía menguar la sofocante humedad.

Sus pasos hacían eco en los solitarios pasillos del instituto, estaba sola, completamente sola y lo necesitaba. Le había dicho a sus compañeros que necesitaba un tiempo en soledad para poder pensar tranquila, que luego ella los llamaría para decidir cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

Fracaso, un terrible fracaso. Pero es que ahora lo observaba a la distancia ¿Qué pensaban que sucedería? Había sido ingenuo y poco lógico creer que el resto lo entenderían de la misma manera.

"La lucha de clases se ajusta a la realidad concreta de cada país" lo había leído mil veces y hasta ahora lo supo interpretar. La realidad que Shikamaru, Kiba y ella vivían, en donde la guerra había dejado su marca, no se asemejaba en nada a la vida perfecta de sus compañeros de clases, entones exigirles a ellos su compromiso con el mundo, era mucho pedir.

Su madre había muerto con una gran tristeza a cuesta, sabiéndose inútil ante lo que acontecía en el mundo, con las manos atadas por su propio esposo; pero había dejado un atisbo de esperanza… su hija. Los Nara también habían sufrido una gran pérdida, tantos años de persecución hacia la familia materna, sospechas sobre posibles afiliaciones a organizaciones insurgentes en el mundo exterior habían demacrado la salud de la menor de las hijas, madre de Shikamaru, que terminaron por acabarla. Pero la hostigación no acabó ahí y continuaba hasta ahora, ya incluyendo a toda la familia Nara. Por último, Hana Inozuka, detenida, desaparecida o eso decía los expedientes oficiales; viajó hace tres años rumbo a otra "comunidad" amiga por motivos laborales, pero nunca llegó a destino, su búsqueda se llevó a cabo por unos 4 meses pero se canceló en cuanto se halló una conexión entre la primogénita Inozuka y una guerrilla de "afuera", desde ese entonces la familia fue apartada sutilmente del resto de la comunidad.

Los otros jamás lo entenderían.

Un grupo de 15 alumnos del instituto Tokugawa habían sido llamados por ellos, fuera del Horario académico para debatir, ese había sido el mensaje para los 15 prospectos, cada uno con un promedio superior a la media, con gran popularidad entre la comunidad estudiantil, y con un legajo que incluía trabajo comunitario en hospitales, asilos y limpieza de lugares públicos. Creyeron que con todos esos atributos, entender la situación que les plantearían sería fácil, pero se equivocaron… a veces los más calificados eran los más ineptos.

Discutieron y debatieron por 5 horas, pero las argumentaciones subieron de tono y pronto las cosas se salieron de control. Los citados amenazaron con denunciarlos si no paraban con esa locura y que no volvieran a hablar sobre eso. Al final se retiraron jurando silencio sobre lo que se había hablado esa tarde por consideración a su amistad y al respeto que conllevaba el apellido Hyuga.

Por primera vez en su vida Hinata se sintió afortunada con ser una Hyuga , su bendito apellido les había salvado el pellejo a ella y a sus dos amigos ; sin embargo el error estaba cometido , ahora debían pensar meticulosamente el siguiente paso.

Caminaba con la cabeza repleta de dudas y preocupaciones, recordó que debía ir por sus cosas a su casillero, se había hecho tarde y debía volver a casa ¡Grandioso! Ahora también tendría que pensar una excusa para su padre. Ya frente a su locker, comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Su corazón se detuvo, para luego latir desbocado; él siempre provocaba esas reacciones en su cuerpo. Cerró su casillero y volteó ¡Demonios estaba muy cerca! Tanto que su frete quedó a la mima altura de los labios de él, un solo movimiento y podría considerarse besada. Trago pesadamente y retrocedió un paso.

-Sasuke-kun-articuló apenas

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- siseó amenazante, aunque su rostro era ocultado por la oscuridad reinante. Puso la mano en el vientre de Hinata y la empujó contra el casillero, al tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

-y-yo no-no entiendo- sentía un calor abrasador, una sofocación que irradiaba desde el punto en donde él mantenía el agarre.

-Déjalo-susurró pegado al oído de la Hyuga, mientras ella trataba de mantener su cuerpo bajo control, la respiración del azabache contra la piel de su cuello, mandaba numerosas descargas eléctricas en todo su ser.

- n-no se d-de que ha-hablas- hizo acopio de la poca cordura que poseía y trato de alejarlo, pero él tomó con amabas manos su cintura y la empujó aun más contra el mueble tras ella, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran.

- Ah!- gimió y rápidamente tapó su boca.

Aun a pesar de la oscuridad del pasillo, algunas luces se filtraban del exterior y entonces la heredera Hyuga pudo ver el rostro del Uchiha. Siempre serio e inexpresivo, pero su mirada se veía contrariada, como si se debatiera entre muchos sentimientos y pensamientos al mismo tiempo; y esto la desconcertó, nunca lo había visto así, jamás, solo una única vez… cuando supo que se casaría con su hermano.

-Sabes de que hablo, no mientas Hyuga, hablo de ti y tus amiguitos tratando de jugar a los revolucionarios. Déjalo, es una orden.

Su cerebro trato de procesar lo más rápido que pudo lo que Sasuke decía, entonces varias certezas llegaron a ella.

No lo veía hace tiempo, siempre que cruzaban palabras la trataba como una basura, soportó verlo con veinte chicas diferente cada mes, permitió que la menospreciara y la tratara como una propiedad de su hermano ¡Quien carajo se creía! Todo su día se había ido al caño y ahora él le ordenaba que debiera hacer con su vida.

Dios sabe cuánto lo ama, pero ella ya no es la Hinata de antes. Un nuevo amor en ella había nacido, el sentimiento de lucha y construcción de un mundo mejor y nadie, ni siquiera el hombre que amaba locamente, se interpondría en su camino.

Tomó la camisa del Uchiha y lo jaló para sí- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- él quería jugar entonces había encontrado compañera.

Sasuke se sorprendió por el accionar, él sabía que Hinata se ponía nerviosa con el excesivo contacto de un hombre, pero ahora ella lo acercaba más. Él apenas podía permanecer cuerdo sintiendo el cuerpo de la azabache pegado al suyo, el aroma femenino lo mareaba de sobremanera.

-Uno de los estúpidos que te acompaña, me envió la invitación, al parecer seleccionaban a lo mejor, pero no entré a la sala permanecí afuera.

-Entonces si escuchaste sabrás mi respuesta, no retrocederé

-No fue una petición, fue una orden, acaso piensas que es un simple juego de soldados- sonrió altanero

Ella lo imitó- Acaso piensas que eres mi jefe, ubícate Uchiha, tu no me das ordenes y si quiero volar en 50 mil pedazos atada a una carga de dinamita, lo hago- lo empujó aprovechando su desconcierto y emprendió camino fuera del establecimiento.

Corrió tras ella y la tomó de un brazo obligándola a darse vuelta.- Idiota ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Quieres volverte el próximo Guevara? No seas ilusa, no lo repetiré, dejaras toda esta mierda AHORA- gritó

Trato de zafarse del agarre y entonces comenzaron a forcejear y él logro dominarla, aprisionando sus manos y piernas con las de él y contra una pared, acercó su boca muy cerca a los labios de Hinata, podía respirar el aire que ella exhalaba, sentir dentro de su boca la tibieza de la respiración de Hinata, percibir la redondez de los pechos femeninos clavándose en su cuerpo y palpar la suavidad de la pequeña cintura de la muchacha bajo la palma de sus manos.

-Ríndete.

Ella estaba ardiendo, cada lugar en donde él tocaba, la marcaba. Era imposible no perecer ante su deseo, quería que la besara, que la tocara más, por todas partes. Toda su cordura la había abandonaba, solo respondía al tacto de Sasuke, deseaba sentirlo por completo. Cerró los ojos cuando el aliento mentolado de él la golpeo una vez más.

Él anhelaba devorar esos carnosos labios, lo había querido desde siempre y ella estaba ahora, ahí, entre sus brazos, nada se lo impedía, tomar aquello que él había reclamado para sí, desde que había sido consciente del sentimiento que esa mujer despertaba en él. Acercó sus labios aún más, ya solo faltaba un milímetro, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su corazón, por primara vez en su vida.

Algunas luciérnagas se filtraron por los ventanales, el sonido del viento al mecer los arboles era hipnotizante. Ya la noche caía sobre las praderas que rodeaban el predio, los pájaros se retiraban del lago, aleteaban libres surcando el cielo azulado, un firmamento chispeado por millares de luces brillantes y parpadeantes. El crepúsculo había llegado.

El crepúsculo, radioso como una aurora, tarda en decrecer; y cuando la noche empieza por último á definirse, un nuevo espectáculo embellece el firmamento. Sobre la línea del horizonte, el lucero, tamaño como una toronja, ha aparecido, palpitando entre reflejos azules y rojos, á modo de una linterna bicolor que el viento agita. Su irradiación proyecta verdaderas llamas, que describen sobre el agua una clara estela, á pesar de la luna, y la primera impresión es casi de miedo en presencia de tan enorme diamante.

Dos almas que se desean con locura, quieren entregarse a sus sentires, solo les falta dar ese primer paso, y una vez que crucen el limite, entonces las cartas estarán hachadas y sus destinos sellados, porque hasta ese entonces no han existidos seres capaces de negar el llamado del corazón.

Rodeados por las pequeñas lucecitas amarillas que despedían las luciérnagas, él anuló la distancia con una lentitud tortuosa, rozó sus labios con los de ella apenas en una casta caricia, y se separó. Dulces, aterciopelados, tibios y apenas los probó no quiso negarse nunca más beber de ellos, la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y apegar más su cuerpo al de él, abrigarse con su calor y él anhelaba que por el resto de la vida fuera así, ella entregándose solo a él. Entonces volvió a acercarse, porque ya no se contendría, descubriendo que dejarse llevar por el impulso de besarla había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, la amaba con todas las fuerzas de sus ser, ella era su mujer.

Pero…

Recordó quien era ella y quién era su hermano.

Recordó porque estaba ahí.

Recordó que su deber era protegerla.

Recordó que dejarse llevar por el sentir, sería su condena

Recordó lo imposible

-Ríndete Hinata Uchiha- ella abrió los ojos de golpe, entonces el calor desapareció y la magia se desvaneció.

Sintió que poco a poco su mundo se desvanecía, Perder una cruzada de palabras, era una cosa; sobreponerse a una derrota de egos era posible, las heridas del orgullo eran reparables. Sin embargo sobreponerse al desengaño en una batalla de sentimientos era casi imposible.

Entonces atribuyó la caricia en sus labios a las alucinaciones de sus bajos instintos, sensaciones que nunca más debía sentir .Ella percibió una emoción poderosa, con el roce en sus labios una conexión celestial. Pero todo era un grave error .Sasuke era peligroso para ella, porque él tenía el poder de desarmarla con un simple beso y ella no podía permitirse vencer, y si eso significaba que debía arrancarse el corazón y quemar los recuerdos más atesorados que poseía por seguir luchando en esa guerra lo haría… entendió entonces que nunca existiría un él y ella y las minúsculas esperanzas que albergaba las dejó perderse esa noche.

"Uchiha…Uchiha…Uchiha" La llamó Uchiha, porque eso era lo que sería pronto, él estaba jugando con su mente. Provocación era el arma de Sasuke y Manipulación era su estrategia, él no estaba ahí por preocupación hacia ella, sino por los intereses de su familia.

Se sintió traicionada y herida, pero luego recordó sus palabras

"_Idiota ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Quieres volverte el próximo Guevara? No seas ilusa, no lo repetiré, dejaras toda esta mierda ahora." _ ¿Guevara? Como podría saber sobre él, si los libros de historia estaba vetados ahí y… Él lo sabía; y súbitamente la tristeza y el dolor se esfumaron, el amor y la pasión pasaron a segundo plano y la ira lo cubrió todo

-Lo sabías… siempre lo supiste ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? No cambies de tema Hyuga, abandonaras to-

-¡DE LA GUERRA!- gritó histeria - lo supiste todo este tiempo y callaste

_Miente, se dijo a sí mismo, por ella debes decirlo_- Siempre lo supe, pero a mí no me interesa toda esa porquería, que se maten ahí afuera no es de mi entretenimiento. Los pobres, el hambre, la miseria, me importan poco y nada, pero cuando la basura cae en mi patio; entonces solo la desparezco.

Falacias y amor, dos cosas que jamás se pueden juntar, porque son las personas que más se quieren a las que una mentira puede herir más.

-Púdrete Uchiha- lo empujó haciendo que el joven retrocedieran un par de pasos- Te desconozco, pero es mejor así, vergüenza me daría ser cercana a alguien tan despreciable como tú.

Reemprendió camino a la salida, pero a unos cuantos metros se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro hacia él.

-Mi vida me pertenece a mí y a nadie más, si crees que porque seré la esposa de tu hermano, tienes derechos sobre mí, estas muy equivocado Uchiha, yo me desposaré si quiero, a mí nadie me obliga a nada – hizo una pausa – Pero sabes, si se me antoja acostarme con tu hermano, abrirle las piernas y gritar su nombre mientras me penetra, como también se me ocurre hacerme la guerrillera y TU no podrás impedirlo.

Se fueron alejando uno del otro, hasta que ya no se vieron. Quizás un día las cosas serían como debían ser, pero esa noche la oscuridad lo cubriría todo

-lo siento

-lo siento

Pero ninguno escuchó, solo la luna, su única testigo.

*******Fin Flash Back*******

.

.

_Hay cosas que nunca podre tener, cosas con un tiempo  
¿Existe alguna razón para forzar mi corazón a perseguirlas?  
_.

.

.

-¡Tiempo!

-¡30 segundos!

-¡Bien!- constató que las cuerdas estuvieran bien sujetas- ¡Ahora!- accionaron las poleas y las dos jóvenes subieron rápidamente por el espacio central característico de las escaleras en caracol. En la planta bajo Ino y TenTen se posicionaban ocultas a ambos lados del acceso a las escaleras de emergencias flanqueando la entrada.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino avanzaron hasta la oficina de la presidencia.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- preguntó la azabache mientras ingresaban al despacho.

-No te preocupes Hinata, nosotras debemos concentrarnos en el trabajo- la peli-rosa se acercó metódicamente al ventanal cuidando sus flancos y dirigió sus ojos jade a la calle, cientos de metros abajo.

En cuanto el grupo alfa, de los hombres comenzaron con el operativo de distracción, fue el turno de ellas de accionar. Su misión, sabotaje… Corporación Sagara , proveedora principal de armamento para las fuerzas del orden civil, con las que se llevaban a cabo la represión diaria ; debía ser desintegrada, pero el ataque no era físico, ellas estaban ahí para destruir todo su sistema operativo y dejarlos en Jaque mate total , sin necesidad de efectuar un solo disparo.

Afuera sus compañeros mantenían ocupados a los hombres de azul y placas doradas. El ruido de los disparos y explosivos, era amortiguado por los gruesos vidrios.

-¿Hinata?-inquirió un poco contrariada, de repente una sensación extraña la colmó.

-Ya ingresé a su sistema, solo unos segundos-

-Bien- fue hacia las puertas y chequeo los alrededores, todo estaba tranquilo, pero aún así la opresión en su pecho no cesaba.

Se dijo a si misma que era la paranoia atribuida a las pocas horas de sueño que tría encima, se encaminó a asistir a la peli-azul .Pero…

Un ruido ensordecedor las alarmó, y el lugar tembló notoriamente. Las alarmas comenzaron a chillar

-¡MIERDA!

-¡Es una trampa!- gritó desde adentro Hinata, Sakura fue a su encuentro, la muchacha todavía estaba tecleando en la portátil- Me detectaron, en cuanto trate de decodificar las contraseñas, se lanzó un programa "pacman "desde otra computadora a no menos de 100 metros a la redonda , lo que activó la alerta de seguridad… alguien sabía que estábamos acá y lo que tratábamos de hacer, esos programas no corren automáticamente, es necesario un operador manual que lo active en tiempo real, él debe estar aún en el edificio-

-¿crees que haya un Caín?-

-No lo sé con certeza, pero es probable, estos programas son muy minuciosos, debían saber exactamente cuándo entraríamos en el sistema y esos datos solo lo conocemos nuestra unidad, la alfa y el grupo AMBU asignado-

- Me lleva - otra explosión se hizo oír aun más nítidamente- Vamos Hinata, desconecta todo, debemos largarnos- Se acercó para tomar el morral de la azabache pero esta la detuvo.

-No, yo aún puedo sustraer la data, pero me llevará aún más tiempo-

-¡No! Debemos irnos, tiempo es lo que no tenemos, si no nos vamos ahora no la contamos Hinata – forcejeó la cartera.

Otra explosión.

Ahora la Haruno volvió a dirigirse al ventanal- ¡Carajo! ¡Son las fuerzas armadas! ¡Nunca habían llegado hasta la ciudad!

-¡QUE!- la otra joven hizo lo mismo que la peli-rosa- ¡No puede ser! Entonces declararon Estado de sitio- ambas se miraron seriamente , las cosas se había puesto de verdad peligrosas.

-VAMONOS-

-NO-

-¡Hinata nos vamos ahora!

-Escucha Haruno- eso se había puesto serio, jamás Hinata llamaba por el apellido- Eres mando militar, tu deber es salvaguardar la vida de tus subordinados, además eres cabeza principal de "Socorro" (cuerpo médico) allá abajo necesitan tu presencia ahora. Yo soy mando político, mi tarea es completar la misión cueste lo que cueste, no debo pensar en la seguridad de nadie, ni en la mía. Las dos lo aceptamos cuando decidimos tomar el mando y por eso te ordeno, me dejes completar el trabajo y te retires a hacer el tuyo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos

-Onegai Sakura, vete yo estaré bien, ve y ayuda a los demás, confía en mí como yo confío en ti… Onegai, sálvate-

La ojos-jade se acercó y de improviso la abrazó fuertemente- Ahou, sí que te pones brava… esto no es una despedida, nunca…recuerda que tienes que presentarnos a Itachi-san- unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ambas, se separaron y la peli-rosa empezó a correr a la puerta- ¡Que no te atrapen Hina!

-Cuídate Sakura- susurró al verla perderse tras la puerta.

Se limpió con el reverso de la mano y reemprendió su tarea rápidamente, se volverían a ver era una promesa.

_._

_._

_.  
Nunca trate de entenderlo, solo me esforcé a hacerlo  
No soy mejor que esos adultos sin vida_

_._

_._

_._

Subía las escaleras de a dos escalones, los ojos le escocían y el aire estaba a cada segundo más viciado. Era solo cuestión de tiempo, el edificio se desplomaría sin antes arder en llamas completamente. Debía haber una comunicación con los edificios anexos, un pasadizo, una puerta de emergencia, algo… cualquier cosa.

La ultima puerta. En cuanto la abrió la luz la cegó dolorosamente, había llegado a la azotea, ahora sí que estaba fregada. Cerró la puerta tras ella y observó la gran azotea en la que se encontraba, respiró muy hondamente colmando hasta el tope sus pulmones de aire fresco y oxigenado. Caminó veloz a asomarse por la baranda. Abajo la situación era crítica, pero ella no estaba en mejor estado. Lo sabía le quedaba poco tiempo, abrió su mano y una pequeña pieza de plástico negro brilló cuando la luz lo alcanzó, esa era la razón por la cual estaba a punto de morir, pero no titubeo cuando tomó la decisión de quedarse y tampoco lo haría ahora.

Recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, buscando una vía de escape pero como ya lo presentía no halló nada, ni una soga, ni una piedra, ni un alambre, ni siquiera polvo. Mordió su labio inferior con insistencia ¿Ahora? Fue cuando se extrañó de sí misma, tan calmada y calculadora, aunque supiera que tal vez en unos minutos estaría finiquitada. Quizás era el hecho de saber que había cumplido con lo encomendado, en su mano yacía la memoria de la portátil con todos los datos robados, pero además había enviado una copia a su computadora en su hogar y si ella moría, la información estaría a disposición de Shikamaru.

O fuera el hecho de que estaba sola y nadie más perecería con ella, Ino, TenTen y Sakura habían salido vivas de eso estaba segura. No hubiera soportado la idea de verlas morir a su lado, no cuando habrían tenido la oportunidad de salvarse, entonces estaba tranquila porque había hecho lo correcto, solo que estaba tiste por no cumplir su promesa. Ya no habría una próxima vez.

En esos instantes Hinata descubrió que no le temía a la muerte y que siempre que salí de misión, esa fuerza avasalladora que la embargaba por completa, las ansias y la determinación se la brindaba una sola cosa… el recuerdo de su madre. Siempre, en cada paso que daba, en cada movimiento y en cada respiración, podía sentir las manos de su madre guiándola, era cuando sabía que ese era su camino, que no estaba errada; todo era posible, su sueño, el de su madre y el del mundo, cada vez se sentía más cerca. Todo era posible…todo.

"_Sasuke"_

Pero que él la amara, era la excepción a la regla… o eso era lo que ella cría.

Solo hizo falta su recuerdo, saber que jamás le dijo sus sentimientos, que lo necesitaba tanto como respirar, que se sintió morir y volver a nacer cuando la beso, lo mucho que amaba perderse en sus ojos, dejarse embelesar por su voz profunda. Quería decirle que él era su talón de Aquiles, que si él le sonreía destruiría sus barreras, todas y cada una, provocando un colapso en su mundo interior, cuando él la tocaba, toda su determinación se hacía polvo y su orgullo se desvanecía como una torre de naipes, su calor la hacía aceptar quemarse en el infierno si eso significase siempre tenerlo a su lado… que muy en el fondo si él la amase, para ella el mundo estaría en paz y no volvería a luchar por nada excepto por su amor.

Miedo. Terror. Dolor. Desesperación. No quería morir sin que él lo supiese, sin verlo una última vez. Eso no sería morir, sería _Dejar de existir_.

.

.

.

_Incluso si es un sueño que nunca pude obtener  
Nadie podrá extinguir el fuego que hay en mi corazón  
._

.

.

**Hinata**

Fui una tonta, creer que podría librarme de la maldición que él representaba… Algún día sucederá pero hoy no será ese día, porque aún a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, en contra de saberlo opuesto a mis ideales, del dolor que me infringió, a pesar de saber que él nunca me correspondería; yo lo amo y es este sentimiento el que me impulsa a seguir respirando.

¿Cómo se hace para amarlo a él y amar mi sueño? Ambos se carcomen uno al otro, y al final uno triunfara, pero solo uno, y le temo a eso también. Pero esta mañana, con las bombas y el olor a fuego tras mí, es su existencia lo que me obliga a seguir, nada más que eso. Quizás el momento en que le confiese el secreto de mi corazón pueda dejarlo ir definitivamente, porque saben… nuestro orgullo tiene fuerza, pero no es de hierro y tantos golpes pueden dañarlo irreparablemente, entonces la "fe" en nosotros mismos sucumbe. Creo que en mi caso, el dueño de mi orgullo es Sasuke y en sus manos estoy siempre al borde de un barranco, porque amarlo, es siempre estar al límite.

Es el momento, fue una posibilidad que encontré hace unos minutos, me juego todo en mi última mano de cartas y si falla, lo único que encontraré será la muerte, pero si me quedo el resultado será el mismo, así que lo intentaré. Fijo la vista en la ventana frente a mí, más precisamente 15 metros a la distancia, en el edifico lindero. Ese es mi objetivo, suicida, lo sé, pero es mi única opción. Debo saltar y llegar hasta ahí, vivir. Tomo carrera, pongo todo mi ser en estos mis últimos pasos.

Al borde del acantilado, como mi amor, pero saltaré

-Solo no me dejes caer, Sasuke-

-_Jamás_-

Salto… pero fallo y solo espero el frío beso del asfalto. Tal vez ya no sirva de nada pero Sasuke yo

-Te amo- y lo dejo ir finalmente

.

.

_La lluvia podría hacerlo todo más difícil y dejarme empapado  
Pero sé que podre cambiarlo, y podre cambiarme a mí mismo._

_._

_._

Un vidrio se rompe, dos cuerpos se precipitan, más cristal haciéndose añicos. Dolor, el sabor ferroso de la sangre, la tibieza del liquido vital escurriéndose entre sus ropas, Frío, mucho frío y negro más negro. Entonces entre la oscuridad absoluta una voz y luego calor, aunque el dolor persiste son latidos lo que percibe y es aire lo que llana sus pulmones. Entre abre los ojos y todo esta borroso, pero poco a poco la nitidez llega.

Negros, profundos, misteriosos, decididos… - son hermosos- pensó vagando entre la conciencia y el sueño. Levantó la mano y acarició en rostro frente a ella, entonces los ojos que ella estaba admirando se posaron sobre los suyos y por una fracción de segundos – Rojos-

Luego se dejó vencer por el cansancio y se entregó a los brazos que la rodeaban.

_._

_._

_Este es mi orgullo, y es lo que da vida a mi núcleo  
No dejare que mi fuego se extinga, aun no...  
Seguiré adelante, y nunca pararé_

_Oh baby, my pride._

_._

_._

_Continuara..._

* * *

Respondiendo Rewiuuuus ( o como se escriba ¬¬)

**Luna 07** : Lindaaaa tenkiuuuu por el rewiuuu, haces a esta loca muy feliz XD y le das ánimos para seguir escribiendo, Pues tus sospechas son + que correctas, pero todavía hay cosas por descubrir de Sasuke, muuchas cosas- y OPIO que va a haber mas moments de Hina y Sasu, talvez hasta mas subidos de tono °O°, me encanta que te encante la historia y con respecto a Corriendo por el mismo camino, lamento decirte que anda Stopiteado, se bien como seguirlo pero ando con poco tiempo, y este chapter ya lo tenía a medio hacer por eso lo termine antes que la otra Historia mil sorys , prometo hacer la tarea con Corriendo, gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, de verdad me haces sentir leida. Bueno nos leemos pronto Mata ne ! No olvides tu voto por el lemon o en contra ( jajaja yo soy medio perver , por eso ya lo doy por hecho)

**EyeGray-sama:** Arigatoooooo por el comentario, claro amigaaa yo soy de las tuyas y quiero una Hinata pervertida, que se revuelque con los dos hermanos, y que hagan una orgía looooca ( hentai mode on *o* ! ) ufff me emocioné pero mejor lo dejamos en votación , No quiero ser una dictadora fanfikera que pervierta las mentecitas de mis lectores... así que no olvides tu voto. Cuidate te dejos mil millones de besoootes :)

**DarkTenshi:** Merciiiiii por el rewiuuuu y mil disculpas por la tardanza ( hjkdhajgd facultad mala mala, a la cucha ) prometo no tardar tanto pero si quiero salvar vidas en un futuro tengo que estudiar, en fin... Si soy medio oscuuuura , me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes y buenooo yo en el lugar de Sasuke , me rapto a Hina y listo, pero NO , sabemos como es Sasu y el orgullo le puede más ... por ahora... pero Dont Worry, ya los juntaré a esos dos, y los pondré bien acaramelados, espera y verás ! Espero te guste este chapter , nos leemos al rato, abrazos de osos para tiiiiiii :P

**HimeHina:** Gracias por el comentariooo, me gusta que la historia guste, no dejes de apoyar a esta pobre y desgraciada clase de escritora, que se medio desepera por un rewiuuuuu y que recibió gustosa el tuuyooo , Que me dices de este Chapter ? espero que siga atrayendo tu interés Saludines como dices Tú :)

**Hinatacris**: Te quiero te adoro por darme tu apoyooo, wuiiiii estoy muy cursi, justo te toco la Last melooosa ( no te asustes onegaii lol) si ...el amor duele, este chapter va por el mismo ritmo pero a no decaer , que prontooo prontito estos dos van a estar mas juntitos que chicle y zapatilla , o tal vez no ¬¬ no nos olvidemos de Itachi ( hot hot ) aunque coincido, me gusta más Sasu ( hot hot hot infarto de miocardio) pero no te puedo prometer un final deseado o tal vez siii °o° quien sabe... No olvides tu voto por lemon o nop ( aunque en este momento se me ocurren miles de cositas que Sasuke le puede hacer a Hina ñomi ñomi... Gomen ne ! ten en cuenta que son las tres de la mañana, los cables se me estan cruzandooo ) Nos vemos Chauuuuuuu.

Y que les pareció este capitulooo... si te gusto me dejas un rewiuuuu y si no te gustooo tambien, no seas rata !

Nos leemos Bye Bye

___▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ FANFIC ！  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬_


End file.
